


Triángulo

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Triángulo

Antes que nada, me gustaría declarar el hecho de que esta palabra es, probablemente, la que más trabajo me ha costado para encontrar por dónde podía tomarla. Creo que ya han notado que me gusta escribir lo más original que puedo. Lo primero que vino a mi mente con "triángulo" fue, obviamente, un triángulo amoroso. Así que tuve que escarbar mucho más profundo… Y seh, I'm kind of proud of the result.

 

Tema: #22 – Triángulo  
Pareja: Harry/Draco, Draco/Harry (o como lo gusten ver).  
Calificación:  _G_ _._  
Palabras: 155

 

Estar con Draco es absolutamente otro mundo. No tiene nada que ver el de un Gryffindor, pero tampoco le llega a la locura de Lunática Lovegood. No, definitivamente no es locura, lo que tiene Draco es… un  _no sé qué_  indescriptible que cambia el entorno de Harry y lo pone de cabeza.

 

Sí. Harry lo reflexiona a veces, pero no mucho. Prefiere vivirlo, no le interesa reflexionar sobre algo que más vale disfrutar al máximo y sin explicaciones.

 

A la única conclusión a la que ha llegado con el tiempo es que le gusta este mundo, tan diferente de lo que había conocido. ¿Cómo es el nuevo mundo? Exactamente como el mismo Draco: Excéntrico y mágico; tradicional pero sorpresivo; enorme como el universo, pero con la calidez de un pequeño hogar propio. Este es un mundo donde el rojo en realidad es verde y la vida no es un círculo vicioso sino un triángulo escaleno.

 

 **Triángulo Escaleno** : Aquél que se caracteriza porque todos sus lados y todos sus ángulos son distintos.


End file.
